(a) Field
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD).
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapid development of semiconductor technology, electronic devices have been reduced in size and weight. Thus, a demand for liquid crystal displays (LCD) with further improved performance has explosively increased.
An LCD to which much attention has been recently paid has advantages in terms of reduction in size, weight, and power consumption. Thus, the LCD has been considered as an alternative capable of overcoming the disadvantages of conventional cathode-ray tubes (CRT). At present, the LCD is mounted on almost all types of information processing devices requiring a display device.
A general LCD converts a specific molecule arrangement of liquid crystals into another molecule arrangement by applying a voltage to the specific molecule arrangement, and converts a change in optical property of a liquid crystal cell, which emits light through the molecule arrangement, into a visible change. The optical property includes birefringence, optical rotary power, dichroism, or optical scattering. That is, the general LCD is a non-emissive display which displays information using modulation of light through liquid crystal cells.
The LCD includes a liquid crystal panel and a frame housing the liquid crystal panel. The frame typically includes a bottom chassis and a top chassis. The bottom chassis fixes the bottom and side surfaces of the liquid crystal panel, and the top chassis fixes the top surface of the liquid crystal panel.
Such a frame is generally manufactured of a hard material, in order to fix the liquid crystal panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.